Still Pond
Still Pond is a small arcade game where the player must click on objects in order to prevent them from falling onto a pond. Still Pond was written for Ludum Dare 11, with a theme of minimalism, and so there are no instructions except the Readme, which is written in haikus. The intent of the game was to be humorous - users would see only a leaf fall on a still pond and a return to a title screen unless they clicked it, in which case the game would progress to two leaves, then three, then suddenly a rhinocerous. Gameplay The game consists of a series of levels, each requiring the clearance of all objects to progress. Each object has slightly different falling physics and sound effects. # A leaf falls on a still pond. # Two leaves fall on a still pond. # Three leaves fall on a still pond. # A rhinocerious falls on a still pond. # A 747 falls on a still pond. # Two armoires fall on a still pond. # A rhinoceros, two 747s, and two leaves fall on a still pond. # Ten leaves and a 747 fall on a still pond. # A burrito falls on a still pond. # A deck of cards falls on a still pond. # Two burritos, three leaves, and a 747 fall on a still pond. # A logo turtle, two ships from asteriods, and an isoceles triangle fall on a still pond. # A signed, leatherbound first edition of Hop on Pop falls on a still pond. # Eight 747s fall on a still pond. # Night falls on a still pond. # A knight falls on a still pond. At the end, slightly garbled audio is heard of Jamul commenting "rhinos don't sound like that" in regards to the grunt sound effect rhinos make in the game. Post-Compo Updates A post-compo version added two secret game modes, accessible by clicking the "o" in "on" and "pond" on the main screen. * Score mode - a score is displayed based on your performance in the normal game. * Survival mode - random items drop until the player misses one. Each mode awarded extra points for combos, consecutive hits on objects without clicking on the background. High scores for each mode were stored locally. Flash Version The Flash version, released in July 2010, is a massive upgrade over the original Still Pond, adding awards, high scores, and more bonus modes. Winning the game once highlights the two Os that lead to score and survival modes, and achieving any award shows the awards as leaves on the main menu. Getting an award unlocks its bonus mode for play, and completing the bonus mode places a star over the award's leaf. Awards # Restore stillness to the pond. # Score 1,000,000 points in normal mode. # Score 5,000,000 points in survival mode. # Get a 50x combo. # Destroy 1,000 objects. Bonus Modes # A nuclear missile is launched at a still pond. Prevent the pond's destruction. # An outbreak of malaria begins on a still pond. Prevent the flies from reaching the top of the screen. # Seahorses race beneath a still pond. Prevent all but a specific seahorse from reaching the finish line. # A polar bear in a snowstorm falls on a still pond. Stop him! # Teal'c falls on a still pond. Get Teal'c into the hoop in the middle of the screen and click him there. Repeat this until he gets sucked in. Category:Free Games Category:Webgame